


Сокровенный альбом

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Artists, Drama, Gen, One Shot, Out of Character, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Об этом альбоме никто и никогда не узнает. Впрочем, как и о настоящих мрачный переживаниях его владельца.





	Сокровенный альбом

**Author's Note:**

> Старый фанфик, написанный ещё до того, как я ушла из этого фандома.

Сохраняя как обычно спокойное выражение лица, парень сел за свой письменный стол. Его комнату освещала лишь настольная лампа и тусклые огни уличных фонарей, доносящиеся из окна напротив.

Натаниэль положил перед собой любимейший из его альбомов, расписанный самим же хозяином на обложке чёрными и белыми акварельными красками. Этот альбом не подлежал осмотру ранее ни одной любопытнейшей паре глаз. Вещь была настолько сокровенной и личной, что художник всегда держал её в запертом шкафчике своего рабочего стола.

Для чего нужен был ему этот альбом? Просто излить эмоции, знаете ли…

На самом деле вещь эта являлась утешением истерзанному сердцу парня. И сколько бы он не рисовал при всех милейших с виду пейзажей, никто и не догадался бы, что рисуя в данном альбоме, человек может получить достаточную разгрузку, чтобы вновь переживать тяготы повседневной жизни. Особенно, тяготы конкретно его жизни.

Больше всего Натаниэль не любил быть в центре всеобщего внимания. Всей душой ненавидел ловить на себе взгляды людей, каждый раз в ужасе пытаясь угадать их мысли. Постоянно, когда художник чем-то привлекал редкий интерес окружающих к себе, то и дело по воздуху летали фразы:

— А, это тот странный мальчик с последней парты…

И каждый раз подобные высказывания обрывкам всё больнее бились о хрупкое сердце творца. Парень не мог понять, почему его попытки тянуться к людям всегда безуспешны. Не мог понять, почему от него отрекаются, найдя себе кого-то получше. Да та же Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн — самая дружелюбная, казалось бы, личность в классе — отвергла его.

И Нат долго ещё винил, терзал и угнетал себя, пока однажды сердце его не налилось достаточным количеством злости и смятения, чтобы начать жаждать мести. Не простой мести, а в его особом стиле.

Зачем причинять кому-то телесную или моральную боль? Парень прекрасно знал каково это, поэтому и решил, что лучше оставаться затворником. Никак не хулиганом.

Идея пришла спонтанно, вдохновение само ворвалось в его сознание. И первой жертвой художника стала Хлоя Буржуа. Тёмные карандаши и специально приобретённый альбом послужили оружием Натаниэлю. Фантазии и горечи в душе у парня хватило на самую ужасающую, жуткую, холодную и мрачную картину всей его жизни.

На этом он не остановился.

Каждый раз, улавливая тёмные эмоции и издевательства со стороны окружающих днём, художник давал волю себе и своему гневу ночью, создавая печальные и жестокие картины. Каждое из его произведений было достаточно карикатурным и носило в себе не только обиду создателя, но и оттенок характера жертвы.

Натаниэль ещё некоторое время сидел за рабочим столом с закрытыми глазами, держа в руке простой карандаш. Напитавшись собственным угнетением, парень приступил к работе. Вырисовывая мысленно холодную и горькую картину, он пустыми бирюзовыми глазами наблюдал за собственной рукой, которая карандашом выводила окровавленные черты лица самого художника.

Об этом альбоме никто и никогда не узнает. Впрочем, как и о настоящих мрачных переживаниях его владельца.


End file.
